At Last
by beyoutiful87
Summary: Will Ron and Hermione finally reveal their true feelings?
1. A great start

UThis is a work in progress!/UBR  
  
Please send me reviews so I know what to change and how to change it!HRRon looked up at the stars and sighed. It was his last camping trip with his best friends, Harry and Hermione, before their 7th and final school year began. He turned over and looked over at his two best friends sleeping peacefully. He grinned as he remembered all their adventures together over the last 6 years. He turned his attention to Hermione. He look at her tenderly. Her frizzy, fly-away hair was all over her face and her breathing was deep and relaxed. He raised his hand to move th hair out of her face but she suddenly turned over and he quickly drew his hand back.BRBR  
  
Although he and Hermione fought often, he had always admired her intelligence and coolness when it came to hard situations. He remembered waking up after falling unconscious during a brutal game of life-sized wizard chess in their first and seeing her worried faced. As soon as he saw her face, he knew he would be okay.BRBR  
  
Ron turned back over and looked once again at the stars. He felt really calm knowing that his two best friends were beside him but especially Hermione. Ron look at his watch and saw that it was already 4:36 in the morning. BRBR  
  
I"Well...better get some sleep before tomorrow..."/i and dozed off...HR"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! Time for a spot of breakfast before we leave!" Mrs.. Weasley's voice interrupted Ron's sleep.BRBR  
  
"I'm up, mum! I'm up!" Ginny groaned in the next tent.BRBR  
  
"Come on you three! Wake up!" Mrs.. Weasley said poking her head into their tent.BRBR  
  
"Okay, mum...Oi, Harry...wake up, mate," Ron said shaking Harry awake.BRBR  
  
"Hmm?? Wazgoinon? Oh...okay, Ron," Harry said reaching for his glasses, "Where's Hermione?"BRBR  
  
"I'm not sure...but she's probably already awake," Ron said looking around, realizing that Hermione's sleeping bag had already been neatly put away.BRBR  
  
I"Sleeping bags...what Uwill/U they think of next?"/I thought Ron, as this was only his 3rd time using one.BRBR  
  
"Come on, Ron! Let's go get some breakfast! I'm starving!"HRAs Ron and Harry waked towards the picnic tables, the scent of bacon, eggs, sausages and many other delicious food drifted towards them. Ron then realized how hungry he was. He sat down between Harry and Hermione and began to eat.BRBR  
  
"Ron, would you please pass the milk?" Hermione asked in her polite but cute way.BRBR  
  
"Sure, Hermione. Here," Ron replied passing her the milk.BRBR  
  
"Eat up! We have a busy day ahead of us," said Mrs.. Weasley, putting more bacon onto Ron and Harry's plates, "First we have to go to Diagon Alley to pick up the books, the it's back to the Burrow for a quick lunch, then off to King's Cross!"BRBR  
  
"Hey, Ron? Do you know why the changed the time from 11:00 to 3:00 this year?" Harry asked buttering his toast.BRBR  
  
"No, do you? I was wondering that as well...I guess I should ask dad,"BRBR  
  
"Ask me what?" Mr.. Weasley said walking up behind Harry and Ron.BRBR  
  
"Oh, just why did they change the time this year?"BRBR  
  
"I'm afraid that's my fault," Mr.. Weasley said, blushing, "I'm afraid I'm still not quite used to having to arrange everything...gosh, I never knew how hard Fudge had it!"BRBR  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry all started laughing.BRBR  
  
I"Dad's doing great as the Minister of Magic, but I think he still needs time to adjust,"/i Ron said, grinning. He didn't realize that he was grinning and Hermione and blushed when she smiled back.HR"We're almost there, I'd better go the change. You two should as well," Hermione said grabbing her robes and walking out.BRBR  
  
"Okay, see you later," Ron said.BRBR  
  
"You know what? I think is year's going to be great," Harry said pulling his shirt over his head.BRBR  
  
"I think so, too. It's already off to a great start," Ron said, "I have to go to the Prefect car to see what's happening with the first years. I'll see you later."BRBR  
  
"OK, bye," Harry said, biting into his last Chocolate Frog.HRRon looked around and smiled as he saw Hermione waving.BRBR  
  
"Hey. Here, I saved you a seat," Hermione said, grinning.BRBR  
  
"Thanks," Ron whispered.BRBR  
  
"Attention please. First of all, I would like to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts. The rules are still the same. That is, the Forbidden Forest is still Forbidden and no breaking curfew. I would also like to add that now that you are all older, some of you in the 7th year (Dumbledore gave Hermione and Ron and meaningful glance), I expect you all to set a good example not only for the first years but all the younger years, as well. One change is that all Prefects will now receive 5 galleons/week as allowance. You may spend or save this money as you see fit. That is all, thank you."BRBR  
  
As Dumbledore left the room, a fury of conversations began. All the Prefects turned to each other and discussed plans for their money.BRBR  
  
"I'm going to spend all my money on Weasley and Weasley Products!" said an excited 4th year Prefect.BRBR  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione said laughing, "I don't think this was a good idea. Half the Prefects are going to spend their money on your brothers' products!"BRBR  
  
"I know. Filth will be furious!" Ron laughed.BRBR  
  
"Let's go find Harry. We're almost there," Hermione said heading towards the door.HRAfter their delicious feast, the three friends headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room.BRBR  
  
"Really? 5 galleons a week??? WOW! If you saved all that money you'd have...almost 200 galleons by the end of the year!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief.BRBR  
  
"I know. I's brilliant!" Ron said, grinning.BRBR  
  
"Hey, let's go celebrate with a Butterbeer down at the Three Broomsticks!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.BRBR  
  
"And risk missing curfew? Where's Hermione and what have you done with her?" asked Ron jokingly.BRBR  
  
"Oh come on! We still have a few Ihours/I until curfew and remember Ron? We're iallowed/i to go out...as part of our 'Culture of 21st Century Witches and Warlock Studies'?" pleaded Hermione.BRBR  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into you but, okay," Ron agreed smiling.BRBR  
  
"Let's go," Harry said grabbing his coat.HR"What'll it be?" ask the pretty barkeeper, Rosmerta with a big smile.BRBR  
  
"Three Butterbeers, please," replied Hermione, "Let's find a table, shall we?"BRBR  
  
"So, Ron...how did you like Muggle camping?" asked Harry.BRBR  
  
"It was okay...I guess..." Ron said indifferently.BRBR  
  
"Here you go, kids," said Rosmerta placing three Butterbeers in front of the three friends.BRBR  
  
"Thank you," they replied in unison.BRBR  
  
"Ahhh, that's good," said Ron serenely after taking his first sip.BRBR  
  
"Mmmm, yummy," Hermione agreed, "So, tell me, guys...what else did you do over the Summer?"BRBR  
  
"Well...missing you, of course!" said Ron, only half-jokingly.  
  
BRBR  
  
"Awww...how sweet...I missed you guys, too," Hermione said, semi-sarcastically.BRBR  
  
"We spent most of the break training for Quidditch this year. Ron's gotten really good," said Harry.BRBR  
  
"Well, I'm not as nervous," Ron said, blushing furiously...the Weasley curse.BRBR  
  
"That's good to hear!" Hermione said enthusiastically, "I know you could do it!"BRBR  
  
"Ooops, I only have half an hour before I have to get back...I should go...You guys can stay if you want." Harry said drinking the last of his Butterbeer and heading for the door, "I'll see you guys later."BRBR  
  
"We'll be in soon...just want to finish our Butterbeers," said Hermione.BRBR  
  
"Bye, mate," Ron said.BRBR  
  
"So, Ron...how are things at home?"BRBR  
  
"Better. Now that Fred and George have moved out, I have a lot more room," Ron said, staring at his mug, "And you? How are things?"BRBR  
  
"Oh, good. So Ron, how are things with Padma?" Hermione asked.BRBR  
  
"Oh, we broke up," Ron said, once again blushing.BRBR  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to pry," Hermione said apologetically.BRBR  
  
"No, it's okay. It's not a big deal. We both decided it was for the best," Ron said still staring at his mug.BRBR  
  
"Oh, okay. Well...we should head back," Hermione said, putting down her empty mug.BRBR  
  
"Okay, sure," Ron said.HR"So? What happened?" Harry said looking up at the ceiling.BRBR  
  
"Nothing. I told her that Padma and I had broken up and that's it," Ron said from across the room.BRBR  
  
"I think you should've told her you fancy her," said Seamus, one of Ron and Harry's roommates.BRBR  
  
"No, I think that might have scared her away. But then again, what do I know about girls?" said Neville.BRBR  
  
"Plenty more than me, Neville. You managed to hang onto your girlfriend," Ron said gloomily.BRBR  
  
"Yeah, but Ron, you haven't even told Hermione how you feel so how do you expect to date and "keep her" if you don't?" said Harry.BRBR  
  
"I don't know Harry. Hermione and I are just....friends,"BRBR  
  
"How do you know that she doesn't want more?" said Justin.BRBR  
  
"Right, I guess I don't,"BRBR  
  
"ISo/I... are you going to tell her or not?" said Harry.BRBR  
  
"I will...soon," Ron said turning over, "I'll have to wait for the perfect moment, then I'll tell her..."BRBR  
  
I"I'll tell her soon..."/I Ron thought and fell asleep.HR 


	2. The truth

UThis is a work in progress!/UBR  
  
Please send me reviews so I know what to change and how to change it!HR"You istill/i haven't told her, have you?" Harry said as he watched Hermione walk off after dinner on a warm April night.BRBR  
  
"Um...not yet," Ron said looking down a this chocolate pudding.BRBR  
  
"Let me remind you of a conversation we had a few imonths/i ago. 'Are you going to tell her?' 'Yeah...I'll tell her...soon'. SOON! If you don't go after her AND tell her...I'll tell her myself!" Harry said.BRBR  
  
"Okay, okay!" Ron said, getting up to go after Hermione.HR"Um...Hermione? Can I talk to you, just for a sec?" Ron said nervously.BRBR  
  
"Oh, sure Ron," Hermione said stopping to talk, "What's up?"BRBR  
  
"Can we go somewhere...a little more private?" Ron asked.BRBR  
  
"Oh...okay," Hermione said, giving Ron a strange look.BRBR  
  
"Um...come with me," Ron said, leading her to the Room of Requirement.BRBR  
  
I"I need a place to talk to Hermione...privately,"/iRon thought as they reached the door.BRBR  
  
Ron gasped as he opened the door. They were in a room almost identical to the Gryffindor Common room but there were only two couches instead of the many in the Common room.BRBR  
  
"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Hermione said, sitting at the plush couch by the fire.BRBR  
  
"Um...I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to maybe, one day, go for a walk with me down to Hogsmeade," Ron said hurriedly.BRBR  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, blushing, "It's just that I have a lot of work to do this term and stuff...I don't know if I'll even have time to go down to Hogsmeade at all this term," Hermione said apologetically.BRBR  
  
"Oh, that's okay...I understand," Ron said, crestfallen.BRBR  
  
"Maybe during the summer, we could go to Diagon Alley for a sundae when I come to visit," Hermione suggested.BRBR  
  
"Sure, that'd be nice," said Ron, perking up, slightly.BRBR  
  
Hermione was just heading out the door when Ron remembered what he promised Harry and what Harry had said about tell Hermione himself. Ron thought about it and thought that it would be better if she found out from him, rather than Harry.BRBR  
  
"Actually, Hermione...there's something else I wanted to talk to you about," said Ron...he suddenly noticed how warm the room was.BRBR  
  
"Oh, okay," Hermione said turning around and joining him on the couch.BRBR  
  
"Um...you see...the thing is..." Ron began but he couldn't seem to find the words that made his feelings perfectly clear.BRBR  
  
"What's wrong, Ron? You look a bit flushed," said Hermione, looking concerned.BRBR  
  
"Okay. Hermione, you're one of my ibest/i friends and I don't want to lose that with you but I know if I don't tell you this, I'll be wondering about it my whole life. You may not believe this but I've always like you," Ron said, blushing.BRBR  
  
"Oh Ron, I like you, too," said Hermione looking affectionately at Ron.BRBR  
  
"No, I don't mean it like that...I mean I Ilike/I you," Ron said, not making eye contact with Hermione.BRBR  
  
Hermione fell silent. It was true that in the first few years of knowing Ron, she had had a crush on him but when he didn't response to any of her hints and flirting, she had given up on him. And now...now he was telling her that ihe/i was ready for a relationship.BRBR  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! DON'T YOU IDARE/I PUT ME IN THAT POSITION!!!" screamed Hermione.BRBR  
  
"What??? What did I say?" asked Ron, slightly taken aback.BRBR  
  
"FOR 6 YEARS YOU'VE PRETENDED THAT I HAVEN'T EXISTED AND NOW THAT YOU REALIZED YOUR "TRUE" FEELINGS, YOU EXPECT ME TO DROP EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE AND FALL IMADLY/I IN LOVE WITH YOU? NO! I CAN'T JUST DO THAT, RON. NOT FOR YOU, NOT FOR ANYONE!" Hermione went on.BRBR  
  
"No, I don't expect you to do that at all!" Ron said defensively.BRBR  
  
"Well....good....because I won't" said Hermione weakly.BRBR  
  
Hermione suddenly burst into tears.BRBR  
  
"Oh Ron...how could you be so stupid?"BRBR  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. I just don't know," Ron said bringing her in for a hug.BRBR  
  
They stayed like that, entangled in a hug, for what seemed like years. Hermione calmed down and looked up at Ron. He had gotten very tall over the years. And very handsome.BRBR  
  
"Ron, you don't know what it was like for me. Having you so close for so long and not being able to do anything..."BRBR  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry for all those years that I've been a thick numb-skull...but I'm here now. And I'll make sure you'll never cry tears of pain. I know I've been a stupid ass but I've finally clued in and I'm here for you, no matter what,"BRBR  
  
"Ron, I just don't want to hurt you or get hurt by you...I don't think I could stand that...I just don't know what to think," Hermione said weeping.BRBR  
  
"Hermione, it's up to you. You know, now, how I feel and if you need time to get over it...I totally understand. If you just want to stay friends...that's fine too," BRBR  
  
"I'm just so confused. I don't know Iwhat/I to think at the moment. I really don't. This is all so new and scary. I've never been in this situation and it frightens me. I hope you can understand and be patient...I'll work through this. I just need to think about this and work out my own thought before I can think about yours."BRBR  
  
"I totally understand. I'll always be here for you, just know that,"BRBR  
  
"Oh, thank you Ron. I've gotta go now," Hermione said hurriedly and left.BRBR  
  
Ron stayed in the room, thinking about what had just happened. He looked at his watch and it was already 11:36. He should be doing his rounds of the hall. As he was leaving, he noticed Hermione's sweater. He took it and left the room.HR"So? What happened?" Harry asked.BRBR  
  
"Nothing...I told her and that's it,"BRBR  
  
"Does she fancy you back?"BRBR  
  
"I'm not sure"BRBR  
  
"Come on...there has to be something!" Harry insisted.BRBR  
  
"It's complicated, okay Harry?" Ron said, slightly agitated.BRBR  
  
"Okay, sorry mate," Harry said...a little taken aback.BRBR  
  
"There you are Harry!" Ginny WEASLEY said walking up to Harry and Ron, "Listen, I need to talk to you,"BRBR  
  
"Okay, sure. I'll be back," Harry said and walked off with Ginny.BRBR  
  
"Hey, Gin. What's up?"BRBR  
  
"I need to know what that stupid brother of mine has done to make Hermione so upset,"BRBR  
  
"Oh nothing, just confessed his undying love," Harry said with a grin.BRBR  
  
"WHAT?" Ginny screamed bug-eyed, "Why aren't they together? Did that stupid ass say something STUPID? WHAT HAPPENED?"BRBR  
  
"No no, it's fine. Hermione was the one who said she needed more time,"BRBR  
  
"And Ron just let her GO??? This is the guy who sulked all summer because he couldn't see her!!!"BRBR  
  
"I know, I know. But knowing those two...they'll get together,"HR"Ron! RON! I need to talk to you!" Hermione was running after Ron and was out of breath by the time she reached him.BRBR  
  
"Hey Hermione. How've you been?" Ron asked.BRBR  
  
"I've been great! I've just had an epiphany,"BRBR  
  
"Oh really? What about?"BRBR  
  
"You, silly! I realized I never stopped loving you, I just denied and I buried myself in school work,"BRBR  
  
"Are you sure this is what iyou/I want?"BRBR  
  
"Yes, of course! Look, we're already friends so we iknow/i we're compatible and what more can a girl ask for? You are, without a doubt, ithe/i sweetest guy I've ever known!"BRBR  
  
IBBRIIIIIIIIIIIING!/I/BBRBR  
  
Ron reached over and turned off the alarm clock.BRBR  
  
I"Ohhhh....it was just a dream???"/I Ron groaned and pulled the covers back over his head.HR"Good morning, guys," Hermione said sitting down in between Harry and Ron for breakfast.BRBR  
  
IHow can she act like nothing happened?"/I Ron thought, i"Then again, that might be her way of dealing with it."/IBRBR  
  
"What's our schedule like today?" Harry asked, biting into a bagel.BRBR  
  
"Well, we have morning classes and then it's a Hogsmede visit," said Hermione cheerfully.BRBR  
  
"Great, I wanted to get the new edition of 'Quidditchcaptains'" said Harry distractedly.BRBR  
  
"Okay...then we can go check out what's new at the Quidditch Equipment Store. I need some new Keeper's Gloves,"BRBR  
  
"Great, I've gotta go do something before class...I'll see you later," Hermione said as she quickly walk into the Great Hall.BRBR  
  
"What was all Ithat/i about?" asked Ron.BRBR  
  
Harry just shrugged and continued eating.HR 


	3. Hogsmede visit

UThis is a work in progress!/UBR  
  
Please send me reviews so I know what to change and how to change it!HR"Come on, Hermione! It's time to go to Hogsmede!" Harry yelled up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.BRBR  
  
Hermione came running down and said, "I have to do something before we go to Hogsmede so just go ahead and I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks in an hour," Hermione said.BRBR  
  
"Um...okay...Three Broomsticks in an hour then," Harry said uncertainly.BRBR  
  
"Okay, great. See you later,"BRBR  
  
"What's with her these days?" Harry asked Ron. BRBR  
  
"Trust me, I wish I knew," Ron said grinning.BRBR  
  
"Oh well...might as well go do "guy stuff" while she' not here," BRBR  
  
"Sure, where to?"BRBR  
  
"How about the Quidditch Equipment Store? They should have the book I'm looking for and you can get your gloves.BRBR  
  
"Sure, sounds like a plan,"BRBR  
  
B-One hour later-/BBRBR  
  
"I wonder what she had to do," said Harry.BRBR  
  
"Yeah...she's been acting weird all week. I guess we'll see what's..." Ron's jaw dropped to the floor.BRBR  
  
Hermione had just walked in wearing Muggle Clothes and she had cut her usually waist long hair to just above her shoulders.BRBR  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry exclaimed when he noticed Hermione.BRBR  
  
"Hey," Hermione said sitting down next to Ron,"Do you like it?"BRBR  
  
"It's...different," Harry said, wide-eyed.BRBR  
  
"It's the strangest thing. I was looking for my blue and white sweater and I couldn't find it ianywhere/i. Have one of you seen it?"BRBR  
  
"Oh, right. You left it in the Room of Requirement that night. It's back in my room, just remind me and I'll grab it for you when we get back," Ron said.BRBR  
  
"Oh, good. That's my favourite sweater,"BRBR  
  
"Hermione, what's gotten into you?" asked Ron.BRBR  
  
"Nothing, I've just learned to Irelax/i,"BRBR  
  
"Is something wrong?"BRBR  
  
"Nothing at a...."BRBR  
  
"Um...sorry to interrupted but look who it is," Harry said pointing at the door, "Our "favourite" person in the world,"BRBR  
  
Indeed, Draco Malfoy had walked into the Three Broomsticks.BRBR  
  
"Well, well well...if it isn't Weasel, Potter, and Little Ms.Know-it-all-Mudblood. Have a good break?"BRBR  
  
Crabb and Goyle, Malfoy's goons, started gawffing.BRBR  
  
"Watch your mouth, iMalfoy/I," said Ron in a tense voice.BRBR  
  
"Ooo, The little Weasel's going to be a big hero, is he?"BRBR  
  
"That's it!" Ron said walking over, "Do you Ireally/i want to start something, Malfoy? I'm right here,"BRBR  
  
Ron stood there, towering over Malfoy. Malfoy gave a weak smile and said, "I don't have time to waste on you three, especially that iMudblood/i,"BRBR  
  
Ron went crimson and punched Malfoy.BRBR  
  
"You bloody idiot! You broke my nose!" said Draco, blood gushing into his hands.BRBR  
  
"Good," Ron said viciously and walk out.HRI"That stupid prat,"/I Ron thought angrily, kicking some grass, I"How can she stand something like that from that stupid PRAT?"/iBRBR  
  
Ron sat down by the pond and hugged his knees. He loved Hermione but he didn't know how much more of her toying around he could take.BRBR  
  
Hermione went after Ron and found him sitting by the pond.BRBR  
  
I"He looks so cute just sitting there,"/I she thought, I"I hate to disturb him but I uhave/u to talk to him, sooner or later...well, I choose sooner,"/iBRBR  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said gently tapping Ron's arm.BRBR  
  
"Oh, hey Hermione," Ron said looking up then looking into the center of the pond.BRBR  
  
"Ron, we really need to talk,"BRBR  
  
"Oh? What about?" Ron said sarcastically.BRBR  
  
"Oh, Ron. Please don't be like that,"BRBR  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. Okay, lets talk,"BRBR  
  
Over the 3 and a half hours that they talked, Hermione revealed many things to Ron that she hadn't told anyone. They both confided in each other, wholly and completely. BRBR  
  
"I've been second in everything. In my family, in Quidditch, in classes...I just didn't want to be second with you," Ron said with tears in his eyes, "I guess that's why I was so jealous of Krum,"BRBR  
  
"Oh, you stupid fool. You'll never be second with me. Can't you see? I only have eyes for you,"BRBR  
  
"Really?" Ron asked meekly.BRBR  
  
"Absolutely," Hermione said with a grin, wiping away her own tears.HROver the next few days, weeks, months, and years Hermione and Ron worked on their relationship and they grew closer every day. One day...BRBR  
  
"Hermione...it's been four years since we officially started dating and it's been the best four years of my life. I knew from the day that we revealed our true feelings, you were the only one for me and that one day I would be saying these words to you. Hermione, would you do me the honour and make the the happiest man in the world and be my wife?" Ron said getting down on one knee and producing a ruby engagement ring.BRBR  
  
"Oh, RON! It's stunning! Of course!" Hermione said, with a big grin.BRBR  
  
"I love you, Hermione," Ron said with misty eyes.BRBR  
  
"Oh, Ron...I love you more than you'll ever know. You've made me so happy! I can't wait to tell the family! I know they'll be thrilled!"BRBR  
  
"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you...have kids...grow old...have grandkids..."BRBR  
  
"It sounds devine..." Hermione said smiling, "So, when do you think we should tell them?"BRBR  
  
"As soon a possible! I want to tell the whole iworld/i that I love you! Ron said.BRBR  
  
"Let's go now! Please, I ican't/i keep this a secret!"BRBR  
  
"Okay," Ron said grinning, "Harry's staying with us at the Burrow we can tell then all today!"BRBR  
  
"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed, "This just ifeels/i right,"BRBR  
  
"I know iexactly/i what you mean," Ron said putting an arm around Hermione.BRBR  
  
"Come on! Grab your coat...let's go see them. I want to tell Ginny and ask her to be my Matron of Honour!" said Hermione excitedly.BRBR  
  
"Okay, I want to ask Harry to be my best man." Ron agreed, getting up and walking over to the fireplace, "Thanks for everything, Tom...have a great night,"BRBR  
  
Tom, the Leaky Cauldron's innkeeper, grunted a farewell and Ron grabbed some Floo Powder, threw it into the fire and yelled in a clear, distinct voice "The Burrow!"BRBR  
  
"Thanks for the great dinner, Tom," Hermione said as she grabbed some Floo Powder and followed after Ron.HR"Are you ready for this?" asked Ron.BRBR  
  
"Absolutely," Hermione said in a calm and confident voice.BRBR  
  
"Okay...here it goes..."HRH 


	4. Telling the family

UThis is a work in progress!/UBR  
  
Please send me reviews so I know what to change and how to change it!HR"Hello? Anyone home?" Ron said stepping out of the fire. A few seconds later, Hermione stepped up behind him.BRBR  
  
"I'm in the kitchen, dear!" Mrs.. Weasley called from th kitchen.BRBR  
  
Ron and Hermione walked into the kitchen hand-in-hand.BRBR  
  
"Hello dears. What a lovely surprised, I wasn't expecting you two to drop in tonight," Mrs.. Weasley said giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.BRBR  
  
"Mum, I'd like you to meet Hermione," Ron said "presenting" Hermione to his family.BRBR  
  
"Don't be silly dear, I know who Hermione is. Hello love," Mrs.. Weasley said beaming at Hermione.BRBR  
  
"I'd like you to meet Hermione, my fiancéeée," Ron said grinning.BRBR  
  
Mrs.. Weasley's jaw drop, "Fi-fi-fiancéeée??? Oh LORD!" she squealed and grabbed Ron and Hermione in for a hug, "It's finally happened! Oh...Hermione! I couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law!"BRBR  
  
"Thank you, Mother Weasley!"BRBR  
  
"OH! Don't be silly! Call me Molly! Ohhh, I must go tell Arthur! Fiancéeée..." Mrs.. Weasley said walking off towards the fire.BRBR  
  
"That went well...let's just hope it keeps going well..." Ron said, leading Hermione to go talk to Ginny.BRBR  
  
knock knockBRBR  
  
"Come in," said a young female voice.BRBR  
  
"Ginny, can we talk to you for a second?"BRBR  
  
"Sure, what's up?" said the young twenty-year-old Weasley putting down a book that she was reading.BRBR  
  
"Well, Hermione and I have some news," said Ron looking tenderly at his fiancée.BRBR  
  
"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked, looking slightly concerned.BRBR  
  
"Oh, no...far from it...Hermione and I are..."BRBR  
  
"What? Breaking up? Pregnant? Living together? WHAT???" Ginny asked frantically.BRBR  
  
"NO! Ginny, calm down! We're engaged!"BRBR  
  
'WHAT? YOU'RE ENGAGED???" Ginny screamed, "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? WHEN'S THE WEDDING??? OOO, THIS IS SO EXCITING!"BRBR  
  
"I thought you'd be happy," said Ron, hugging his little sister.BRBR  
  
"And of course, you'll be my Matron of Honour, won't you?"BRBR  
  
"ME? Really???"BRBR  
  
"Of course! Who else would I ask?"BRBR  
  
"Of course I'll do it! Oh Hermione! You'll be my isister/i!" Ginny said hugging Hermione.BRBR  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Hermione screamed, getting into Ginny's mood, "ISISTERS/I!"BRBR  
  
"Hermione, love, we still have to tell Harry," Ron said, pulling Hermione away from Ginny.BRBR  
  
"Right, right. Okay, so Ginny...we'll have to talk more about this later, okay?"BRBR  
  
"Sure thing, isis/i" Ginny said beaming.BRBR  
  
Hermione gave Ginny a huge smile and followed Ron to go talk to Harry.BRBR  
  
Harry was outside the Burrow practicing his Quidditch when Ron and Hermione finally found him. He was hoping to get drafted into the nation league so he had been training a lot.BRBR  
  
"Oi! Harry! Come down here for a sec!" Ron yelled.BRBR  
  
Harry flew lightly down and got off his broom.BRBR  
  
"Hey, you two...what's new?" Harry said, leaning against his broom.BRBR  
  
"Well...we're engaged!"BRBR  
  
At this announcement, Harry promptly lost his balance and fell over.BRBR  
  
"ENGAGED! Well congratulations, you guys!" Harry said getting back up and hugging his two best friends.BRBR  
  
"And there was another thing I wanted to tell you...actually more like ask you but, would you be my best man?" Ron said smiling.BRBR  
  
"What about your brothers?" Harry asked, "Not that I don't want to do it."BRBR  
  
"They're my brothers and I love them but I think of you as my brother, too...besides, I can always make then groomsmen," Ron said looking at Harry then at Hermione.BRBR  
  
"Well...I don't know what to said other than I'd be honoured," Harry said hugging Ron.BRBR  
  
"Good, that's settled then," Hermione said smiling at her two best friends.HRThe next day Ron went down for breakfast and opened the iDaily Prophet/I and saw him and Hermione smiling back at him from the front page. He promptly spat out his coffee and went to find out how and why this had happened.BRBR  
  
"What do you mean 'why'? I did it because I was proud of my son and my future daughter-in-law," Mrs.. Weasley said with a flick of her wrist to turn over the bacon, "and you can't expect the iDaily Prophet/I not to notice or acknowledge the engagement of the son of the Minister of Magic!"BRBR  
  
"But mum, we didn't want all this publicity. I mean, people get married everyday!"BRBR  
  
"But this is iyour/i wedding and I wanted it to be special!" Mrs.. Weasley said.BRBR  
  
"But mum..." Ron began but he was interrupted by two large owls which had just flown through the window.BRBR  
  
"You got some mail, love," said Mrs.. Weasley flipping through the mail.BRBR  
  
It was a giant heart-shaped card but once you opened it, it was two tails of a money meeting to form the heart. It read:BRBR  
  
"Ron and Hermione,BR  
  
Congratulations, you two lovebirds...or should we said loveimonkeys/i? Anyway...Ron, Fred and I are both outraged that we had to read about this in the iDaily Prophet/I and not from our little brother! Little Ronnie's getting married! Mum must be so proud! I do hope we're invited to the wedding! We'll be on our best behaviour, we swear. No, but seriously...we're both really happy for you and Hermione. Congratulations!BR  
  
Fred and George"BRBR  
  
Ron laughed, his brothers could be troublesome at times, but he loved them and couldn't imagine his life without them.BRBR  
  
"Okay, mum. You win. I'll leave all the planning up to Hermione, Ginny and you. I don't care, big, small, upside-down even...as long as we get imarried/i," Ron said.BRBR  
  
Ron then turned his attention to the other, thicker, package. He opened and a rain of mail fell upon him. He picked up the first one and saw that it was Neville, an old schoolmate.BRBR  
  
"Ron and Hermione,BR  
  
Congratulations! I wish you both a world of happiness.BR  
  
Love from,BR  
  
Neville."BRBR  
  
Ron smiled as he remembered his chubby, clumsy, lovable friend. Ron sat there and read all the letters which were contained in the package. They were all letters from old Hogwarts schoolmates and teachers. Ron's eyes grew misty as he remember all his friends and teachers and all his adventures at Hogwarts. He was suddenly homesick for Hogwarts.BRBR  
  
"Oh! I have to get to the market! I need some more things for the Engagement party!" Mrs.. Weasley said as she hurried out of the kitchen, with a flick of her wand was in new clothes and with a POP she was gone.BRBR  
  
I"I should send a letter back to Fred and George,"/I thought Ron.BRBR  
  
Ron walked back to his room, still slightly dazed from all the letters and sat down to write a letter to his brothers.BRBR  
  
I"Dear Numb-skulls,BR  
  
OF COURSE YOUR INVITED TO THE WEDDING! Don't be silly! It wouldn't be complete without you! I was wondering if you two (along with Bill and Charlie) wanted to be groomsmen? Well...get back to me. Yes...I uam/u getting married!BR  
  
Love from,BR  
  
Ron/iBRBR  
  
"Okay Pig. I need this to get to them as soon as possible so no detours, okay?" Ron said has he opened the window and watched Pig fly away with his letter.BRBR  
  
"WHAT'S ALL THIS?" Ron heard Hermione yell from downstairs. He grinned and went down to explain...HR 


	5. The engagement party

UThis is a work in progress!/UBR  
  
Please send me reviews so I know what to change and how to change it!HR"Thank you for coming, Professor Dumbledore!" said Ron, shaking Dumbledore's hand.BRBR  
  
"The pleasure's all mine," Professor Dumbledore said.BRBR  
  
"Oh, Neville! Thank you for your kind letter! Thank you for coming!" Hermione said, giving Neville a bug hug.BRBR  
  
"I'm really happy for you two!" Neville said with a grin.BRBR  
  
"Thanks, Neville!" Ron said, giving Neville a hug, "Well, honey, I think that's all the guests,"BRBR  
  
"Okay, we'd better take our seats then," Hermione said taking Ron's hand and walking up to the head table.BRBR  
  
Clink-clink-clink Harry tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.BRBR  
  
"Attention, attention please! I've known these two since our first year at Hogwarts and we've had some crazy adventures. I guess this is one adventure they'll have to take themselves. Ron and I used to tease this poor girl in our first year and we weren't close with her, to say the least. Well, that all changed when we face a mountain troll together and let me tell you, the mountain troll was easier to get than these to together," Harry said with a grin, there was laughter from the audience, "Well, finally, in our seventh year at Hogwarts, these two clued in and became an item. Four years later, here we are and here they are, engaged. So, here's to a lifetime of love and laughter, to Ron and Hermione," Harry raised his glass then gave Ron and Hermione a hug.BRBR  
  
The audience raised their glasses and said "To Ron and Hermione!"BRBR  
  
Mrs.. Weasley got up and said a few words, "Well, I guess it's now time for the blubbering mother to say some words. Ron is my youngest son and I've watched him grow up in what seems like seconds. I also met Hermione in Ron's first year, and she's become a daughter to me. Now that these two are finally getting married, I can say that I have the world's best daughter-in-law! To Ron and Hermione, I love you dears,"BRBR  
  
The audience raised their glasses and said "To Ron and Hermione!"BRBR  
  
"Thanks, mum," said Ron, hugging his mother, "I've loved Hermione for as long as I can remember and I'm so glad that my friends and family can be here to celebrate this joyous occasion with us. Now, please, help yourselves to the buffet on your right. Thank you once again,"BRBR  
  
"Actually, Ron, your father and I have a bit of a surprise for you," Mrs.. Weasley said, grinning, "We've managed to book the World Cup Quidditch Stadium for your wedding!" BRBR  
  
"WHAT? The World Cup Quidditch Stadium???" Ron said, shocked.BRBR  
  
"That's so generous! " Hermione said, wide-eyed.BRBR  
  
"Well, I wanted your special day to be Iextra/ispecial!" Mrs.. Weasley said with tears in her eyes.BRBR  
  
"Hermione, we're getting married in the IWorld Cup Quidditch Stadium/I!!!" Ron said hugging Hermione, "This is a dream come true!"BRBR  
  
"Oh, Ron. This is so exciting!"BRBR  
  
"Oi, Harry! Guess what?" Ron said getting Harry's attention.BRBR  
  
"What?" Harry said, looking curious.BRBR  
  
"We're getting married at the World Cup Quidditch Stadium!!!"BRBR  
  
"Bloody brilliant!" Harry said with a big smile.BRBR  
  
"Honestly, Herm, I think my dad's more excited about getting your parents as in-laws. Now he can ask them about Muggle things more often," Ron said with a smile, looking over at his father having an animated conversation with Hermione's parents.BRBR  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if that were true," Hermione said laughing, "This has been the most perfect day of my life," she said wrapping her arms around Ron.BRBR  
  
"Well, our wedding's going to be even better. I can finally call you my iwife/i," Ron said hugging her tightly.BRBR  
  
"Oh Ron, everything's perfectly perfect in everyway!" Hermione said looking up at the stars with were starting to come out.HR"That was a beautiful party. Thank you Molly, for everything!" Hermione said with a flick of her wand to clear the tables.BRBR  
  
"It was my pleasure, love. Now, we imust/i start planning this wedding. Have you got any ideas for colour themes? Flowers? Bouquets? Invitations?"BRBR  
  
"Well, I saw these lovely card which were ivory coloured and we can use gold writing for the invitations," Hermione said.BRBR  
  
"That sound ilovely/i,"BRBR  
  
"And I'll have to talk to Ginny about the colour of the bridesmaids' dress,"BRBR  
  
"That's good dear...who are your other bridesmaids?"BRBR  
  
"Let's ses, there's Padma, Parvarti, Cho, and Jennifer. Jennifer was my only Muggle friend who accepted that I was a witch. We've gotten close over the past few years," Hermione said.BRBR  
  
"Oh, that's only 5...did Ron not ask Percy to be a groomsmen?" ask Mrs.. Weasley in a slightly hurt voice.BRBR  
  
"Um, no," Hermione said looking at the floor, "But Percy is still invited to the wedding," she added hurriedly.BRBR  
  
"Oh, that's good to hear then. Well, I'm pretty tired, I think I'm going to go get some sleep," Mrs.. Weasley said walking to the house.BRBR  
  
"Good night, Molly," Hermione said clear the rest of the garbage.HRHermione walked down to the kitchen the next morning to see that a new hand had been added to the Weasley's special clock. It was hers.BRBR  
  
"OH!" Hermione said looking at the clock, "Molly, Arthur! I don't know what to say!"BRBR  
  
"Say you like it," Mrs.. Weasley said smiling.BRBR  
  
"I love it! I'm really part of the family now,"BRBR  
  
"Well, dear, you always were, this is just making it official!"BRBR  
  
"What's going on?" asked Ron, coming down to the kitchen.BRBR  
  
"Look Ron! I have my own hand on the Weasley clock!"BRBR  
  
"That's great! Thanks mum, dad!"BRBR  
  
"Well, come along, dear. We've got a lot to plan today," Mrs.. Weasley said.BRBR  
  
"Okay Molly. Ron, I'll see you later. Are you going to go look for robes today with Harry?"BRBR  
  
"Yep, just after a quick bite and a shower. I'll see you later, love," Ron said giving Hermione a peck on the cheek.BRBR  
  
"We'll be back in a few hours or so. Ginny! GINNY! Get down here! We're going!"BRBR  
  
"Okay mum!" Ginny yelled down the stairs. There was the loud sound of feet running down the stairs, "I'm here, let's go!"HR"Okay you two. I'm just going to go see Mr..Jones at iWitchy Invites/i and place an order. You two should so see Mrs..Weathers at iRoyal Robes/i and see some robes for the bridesmaids and you, Hermione. I'll be along shortly," Mrs.. Weasley said walking towards the store iWitchy Invites/i.BRBR  
  
"Okay, mum. We'll be there...come on Hermione! I can't wait to go look at some robes!" Ginny said grabbing Hermione's hand.BRBR  
  
"See you later, Molly! Let's go!" Hermione said with a big grin.HR 


	6. The wedding plans

UThis is a work in progress!/UBR  
  
Please send me reviews so I know what to change and how to change it!HR"Here, Ginny, what do you think of this colour for your dress?" Hermione said showing Ginny a piece of sample fabric that was periwinkle purple.BRBR  
  
"It's nice but aren't my robes the same colour as the other bridesmaids?" Ginny asked with a little curiosity.BRBR  
  
"I gave it some thought and I think it'd be nice if you wore another colour,"BRBR  
  
"Well, it's your wedding...you can do whatever you want...that colour is very nice Hermione," Ginny said touching the silky fabric.BRBR  
  
"Okay...it's settled then. The bridesmaids with be wearing periwinkle blue robes, and your robes will be periwinkle purple! This is so exciting!"  
  
BRBR"Okay, so now...it's the ifun/i part! Let's look at wedding robes!" Ginny said giggling.  
  
BRBR"Ooo...this is gorgeous!" Hermione said looking at a white silk dress robe.  
  
BRBR"Did you know that we can embroider the edge and we can embroider your initials, your husbands initials, or you school crest," said the kindly seamstress.  
  
BRBR"That would be lovely. I'd like to try on some of the different types of robes, if you wouldn't mind," Hermione said looking at this one robe near the back.  
  
BRBR"Of course not dear! We have 23 different cuts and lengths. I'll just go get a few for you,"  
  
BRBRB-2 hours later-/B  
  
BRBR"Ginny...this is the ione/i!" Hermione said looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
BRBRHermione had tried on many different types of robes during the two hours that they were there but as soon as she saw herself in this robe, she knew.  
  
BRBR"Oh Hermione...it's exquisite!" Mrs.. Weasley said.  
  
BRBR"Hermione, it's simply beautiful!"  
  
BRBRThis robe was just past her knees and had long pleasant sleeves. It had a v-neck cut. Hermione knew from the moment she out that dress on, it was ihers/i. This was her dream dress and she knew Ron would simply love it.  
  
BRBR"Okay, Mrs..Weathers (Hermione, Ginny and Mrs.. Weasley had gotten to know the seamstress very well during the past 2 hours), I'll take this one. I'd like to embroider the edges and my initials H.G and my Ron's initials R.W and our school crest, Hogwarts. I'd like the edges to be periwinkle blue and the initials and the crest to be periwinkle purple,"  
  
BRBR"Okay, no problem, dear. Why don't you go out and have some dinner and come back to pick it up,"  
  
BRBR"Okay, I'll need to go to Gringotts to withdrawal some money. How much will that cost?"  
  
BRBR"It'll be 127 galleons for the robe and another 25 galleons for the embroidering,"  
  
BRBR"Okay, thanks a lot Mrs..Weathers!"HR"Mmmm, that was delicious!" Hermione said putting down her fork, "I didn't realize how hungry I was,"  
  
BRBR"Well, if it isn't Hermione!" said a cool, male voice.  
  
BRBRHermione turned around and saw Draco Malfoy. She and Draco had gone out once or twice in their Hogwarts days. True, he used to be cruel and mean when they first met but once Malfoy's dad was tossed in jail for being a Death Eater, Draco saw that his father's teachings were wrong and made an effort to become friends with Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny. Hermione had accepted that he had changed but Ron and Harry still felt uneasy about him.  
  
BRBR"Draco! How are you?" Hermione said getting a chair for him to join them.  
  
BRBR"Good, I've just gotten back from the United States and just got your invitation. Congratulations!"  
  
BRBR"Thank you, Draco! So you'll be coming, won't you?"  
  
BRBR"Of course! Um...does Ron know about me coming?"  
  
BRBR"Um...yes," Hermione said looking away.  
  
BRBR"Okay, listen...I've gotta check into my room...so I'll see you later, congratulations again!"  
  
BRBR"Thank you, see you later, Draco!"  
  
BRBRDraco walked off with a friendly wave and Hermione looked at Ginny and Mrs.. Weasley. They were both looking at Hermione with wide eyes.  
  
BRBR"What? I can invite whomever I want...it's Imy/i wedding, too!" Hermione said defensively.  
  
BRBR"Okay, but Ron's not going to like it," Ginny said taking a bite of her ice cream.  
  
BRBR"I'll talk to him...it'll be fine," Hermione said in a not to confident voice.HR"WHAT??? HOW COULD YOU INVITE IHIM/I WITHOUT EVEN CONSULTING ME???" Ron screamed.  
  
BRBR"I'm isorry/i Ron! I didn't think it would be such a big deal! He's our old schoolmate and he's changed, remember?"  
  
BRBR"Or so he says. Besides...he's your iex-boyfriend/i, and I'm not exactly icomfortable/i about that,"  
  
BRBR"Okay, listen...I've made a mistake...I'll un-invite him then!"  
  
BRBR"No, no...don't do that...I'm just going for a walk, I'll get over...I'm sorry for exploding...I just need to cool off,"  
  
BRBR"Ron, please! Don't be angry!"  
  
BRBRSLAM  
  
BRBR"Oh, what have I done?" Hermione cried into her hands.HRRon finally returned at 2:53am. Hermione knew this because she was sitting in the living room staring at the clocks (both the Weasley one and the normal one) waiting for his return. When the hand mark "Ron" slowly moved to "Home", Hermione let out a sigh of relief. As soon as Ron appeared, Hermione jumped up and gave him a big hug.  
  
BRBR"Oh Ron! I'm iso/i sorry! I should've taken your feelings into consideration before I invited Draco!" said a tearful Hermione.  
  
BRBR"Yeah, you should've," Ron said angrily, but when he looked into Hermione's big, brown eyes, he melted, "But marriage is about compromise and if iI/i throw a tantrum just because you invited Draco to our wedding, then I don't deserve you. I'm sorry Hermione. I love you and it's not a big deal that he'll be there,"  
  
BRBR"Ron...I love you, too!" Hermione said planting multiple kisses on his cheeks and forehead.HR"Ooof," Hermione said as Ginny just ran into her.  
  
BRBR"Oh, so sorry Hermione! I've just got so much to do!"  
  
BRBR"Tell me about it! I've got to read all these responses and check my lists and this seating plan isn't working out at all!" Hermione said showing Ginny a pile of letters and a seating plan where all the pictures of people were fighting or arguing with the picture next to them.  
  
BRBR"OH! That's horrible! Well I'd help you but all the bridesmaids' the dresses aren't fitting properly and the colour's all wrong!" Ginny said showing Hermione an oversized blotchy dress, "I'll have to send these back to Mrs.. Weathers."  
  
BRBR"Right, I need to go talk to Ron about what I should do about this seating plan so I'll talk to you later!"  
  
BRBR"Okay, I'll need to send these in as soon as possible! Bye!"HR"Ron honey, can you help me with this?" Hermione said putting the seating map in front of him.  
  
BRBR"Hmm...I don't see what the problem with these two are...OH! Right...Aunt Patricia are Uncle Ben aren't on speaking terms after Uncle Ben called cousin Emily an ugly pig," Ron said with a little prod of his wand, "Now if we switch Uncle Ben with Mary, good...Aunt Patricia and Mary seem to be okay," Ron said looking at the picture of the two women having a chat.  
  
BRBR"Good, I couldn't see what the problem was. Anyway, Ron...will you help me with these lists?" Hermione said dumping a bunch in letters in his lap.  
  
BRBR"Okay, so I just need to check if they're coming or not?"  
  
BRBR"Exactly," Hermione said nodding and making little ticks with her wand.  
  
BRBRB-Half an hour later-/b  
  
BRBR"You're a Godsend, Ron," Hermione said looking exhausted.  
  
BRBR"Well, we got everything finished. Now...let's go have some dinner. I think it should be done by now,"  
  
BRBRJust then, Mrs.. Weasley called into the living room, "Come on you two! Dinner's ready!"  
  
BRBRWhen Ron and Hermione walked into the kitchen, they were greeted with shouts and screams of Congratulations.  
  
BRBR"But Molly! We've already had an engagement party!" Hermione said.  
  
BRBR"Yes, but I thought a private, family one was called to order," Mrs.. Weasley said producing a big cake that said "Congratulations Ron and Hermione!". It had been signed by their families and close friends.  
  
BRBR"This is absolutely wonderful, mum!" Ron said as he looked around at the happy faces, "Bill! Charlie! What are you two doing here?"  
  
BRBR"You didn't think we'd miss the wedding of our little brother, did you?" Charlie said, bringing Ron in for a hug.  
  
BRBR"And our new little sister!" said Bill, giving Hermione a big hug.  
  
BRBR"I don't know what to say!" said Hermione, "This is the Inicest/i thing anyone's ever done for me!"  
  
BRBR"Come on you two, let's have some dinner," said Harry taking his seat.  
  
BRBROver the next hour and a half, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione ate and chatted about practically every topic under the Sun.  
  
BRBR"So Hermione, have you and Ron given any thought to how many kids you want? Any names come to mind?" Mrs.. Weasley asked.  
  
BRBR"Well, we haven't officially discussed this but I'd like a big family. Growing up as an only child was somewhat lonely for me," said Hermione.  
  
BRBR"Um...well...it's getting late," Ron said, "Tomorrow's a big day..we'd all better go get some rest,"  
  
BRBR"Good night everyone!"  
  
BRBRA chorus of 'good nights" were heard and everyone went off to bed to dream of the coming day.HR 


	7. Married at last

UThis is a work in progress!/UBR  
  
Please send me reviews so I know what to change and how to change it!HR"Has anyone seen my vail?" Hermione asked, walking around throwing clothes and other stuff out of the way, "I think I've lost my vail!!!"  
  
BRBR"No no dear, it's right here. I was just cleaning and moved it out of the way," Mrs... Weasley said producing a long, flowing white vail.  
  
BRBR"Oh, ithank you/i Molly!"  
  
BRBR"Hey Hermione? Have you seen the bouquets?" Ginny said, taking some roller out of her hair.  
  
BRBR"Um...yeah...they're right over...OUCH!" Hermione said because she had just pricked herself while she was trying to put some pins in her hair, "by the dresses,"  
  
BRBR"Thanks! Oooo, this is iso/i exciting!"  
  
BRBRB-Meanwhile...back with the guys-/B  
  
BRBR"Oi, do you have the rings?" Ron asked, pacing the room.  
  
BRBR"IYes/i, Ron...just like I did 5 minutes ago," Harry said smiling at Ron in the mirror, "Now, just let me finish tying this and we'll get to the stadium," Harry said with one final tug.  
  
BRBR"I'm just so nervous. I don't know why, this is the happiest day of my life and I've never been so sure of anything but I'm still...nervous," Ron said, looking slightly defeated.  
  
BRBR"That's because you're signing your life away!" Fred said, giving Ron and slap on the back.  
  
BRBR"Right, from now on, no more fun, iever/i," George said, joining Fred by Ron's side.  
  
BRBR"Now, come on guys! He's already nervous so just leave him alone. Why don't you go to the stadium and check out how things are going?" Bill said combing his hair.  
  
BRBR"Good idea," Fred and George said, disapparating with a loud POP!  
  
BRBR"Thanks Bill," Ron said with a look of relief, "It's not true, what they said, is it?"  
  
BRBR"No, Ron...it isn't true. Listen, when II/i first married Emma, I thought it would be the end of my fun, happy-go-lucky days but once I married her, I found out it was completely the opposite. She just made every day things seem new, beautiful and exciting. My adventures only became more fun and exhilarating because of her. And I iknow/i with you and Hermione, it'll be the same thing" Bill said with a reassuring smile.  
  
BRBR"Thanks Bill," Ron said giving his big brother a big smile and a hug.  
  
BRBR"Now, let's get going...you don't want to keep Hermione waiting for itoo/i long, do you?" Charlie said teasingly.  
  
BRBR"You're right,"  
  
BRBRBill, Charlie, Ron, and Harry all disapparating with a loud POP!  
  
BRBRB-Meanwhile...back with the girls-/B  
  
BRBR"Oh, Hermione! You look absolutely igorgeous/i!!!" said Ginny while Mrs... Weasley was busy taking pictures.  
  
BRBR"Yes dear, you ido/i look stunning!" Mrs... Weasley said wiping away a tear, "Now I want all the bridesmaids to stand around Hermione. On the count of three now. One, two, three!"  
  
BRBR"Very nice!" Mr... Weasley said pulling the camera away from his face, "Ron, if I might talk to you for a second."  
  
BRBR"Sure dad, what's up?"  
  
BRBR"I want you to have these," Mr... Weasley said pulling out a pair of shiny gold cufflinks with the Weasley crest on them.  
  
BRBR"Dad, these are brilliant!" Ron said taking the cufflinks.  
  
BRBR"These are some cufflinks that I bought the day you were born. I had a set for all my boys to give them on their wedding day...and now, I've given them all away..." Mr... Weasley said wiping away a tear, "You mother bought pearl earrings and necklace for Ginny the day she was born and believe it or not, the day that she met Hermione. She said that she 'had a feeling'"  
  
BRBR"Thank you, dad," Ron said bending, slightly, to give his father a hug. Although Mr... Weasley was not short by any means, Ron was a couple inches taller than him.HR"Now dear, these are for you," Mrs... Weasley said bringing out a pair of pearl earrings and matching necklace, "I just knew I'd be giving these to you one day."  
  
BRBR"Oh, Molly! They're beautiful!" Hermione said, "I don't know how to thank you! You've been like a mother to me all these years and now I'll truly be your daughter!"  
  
BRBR"Ohhh, don't start! The wedding hasn't even started yet!" Mrs... Weasley said, wiping away some tears.  
  
BRBR"Oh, now I'll have something new, something old(a piece of her old school robe had been sewn onto the inside of her wedding robes), something blue(little baby's breathe flowers which Mrs... Weasley had bewitched blue), and something borrowed(a white embroidered handkerchief)!"  
  
BRBR"I don't get those silly little Muggle traditions!" said Mrs... Weasley with a grin.  
  
BRBR"You know what? I don't really, either!" Hermione said laughing.  
  
BRBR"We'd better get going you two," Ginny said poking her head into the dressing room.  
  
BRBR"Right, you're quite right," Mrs... Weasley said, getting up.  
  
BRBR"I just want to make a few touch-ups. You two go ahead, I'll apparate over soon."  
  
BRBR"Okay, if you're sure."   
  
BRBR"Yes, thank you again, Molly!"  
  
BRBR"Oh, you're very welcome...the pleasure was all mine. Okay then, see you soon." Mrs... Weasley said disapparating with a loud POP!HRI"Where is she?"/i thought Ron looking down at his watch Hermione was already 10 minutes late, I"Hermione would never be late unless...unless she doesn't want to marry me,"/I  
  
BRBR"She'll be here, she wouldn't miss this for the world," Harry said reassuringly, reading Ron's thoughts.  
  
BRBR"Thanks, I just hope it's soon."  
  
BRBR"Ron, I'll just to apparate and go get her," Ginny said, sensing his unease.  
  
BRBR"Thanks, Gin," Ron said.  
  
BRBRPOP  
  
BRBRTwenty minutes later Ginny came back looking pale.  
  
BRBR"Ginny? What's wrong? Where's Hermione?"  
  
BRBR"I tried to apparate into her room but she must have put up a spell so that I couldn't so I just apparated into the hall and went to her room. When I tried to get in, it was lock so I knocked but there was no answer so I forced it open with a unlocking spell and she was...she was...she..." Ginny said gasping for air and crying.  
  
BRBR"She was what? What? GINNY! Calm down and tell me!"  
  
BRBR"She was out cold. She was breathing and she had a pulse but a weak one,"  
  
BRBR"Oh, Merlin!" Ron said turning, if possible, paler than Ginny, "I need to get to her. Where is she?"  
  
BRBR"Mum and dad took her to St. Mungo's. Go, Harry and I will take care of the guests," Ginny said looking over at Harry and Harry gave a nod.  
  
BRBR"Thanks, I need to get to her," Ron said. He disapparated with a loud POP!  
  
BRBR"Gin, how was she?"  
  
BRBR"Not to good. There was blood everyone and she had her wand out," Ginny said on the verge of tears.  
  
BRBR"Okay, well...we'd better get these people home," Harry said and pointed at his throat and said "iSonorus/I. Ladies and gentlemen, a situation has arisen and this wedding has been post-phoned. The bride and groom are sorry for this inconvenience and will contact you with the new wedding date. Now if you'd kindly make your way home. Thank you. iInsonorus/I. Okay, that took care of that. Let's go and see her,"  
  
BRBR"Oh, Harry! What if something iterrible/i has happened to her? What if she doesn't recover? How will Ron go on?" Ginny said with tears in her eyes. She was trembling for her would-be sister-in-law.  
  
BRBR"Snap out of it Ginny!" Harry said in a determined voice, "We can't know if she'll get better ior/i worse so we just have to be there for Hermione iand/i Ron and hope for the best!"  
  
BRBR"Okay...you're right, let's go," Ginny agreed with determination in her eyes.  
  
BRBRThey disapparated with a loud POP!HR 


	8. At St Mungo's

UThis is a work in progress!/UBR  
  
Please send me reviews so I know what to change and how to change it!HRRon quickly walked down the halls of St. Mungo's hospital and asked the witch sitting at the information desk which room Hermione was in.  
  
BRBR"Um, let's see... Granger, Hermione...room 7 on the 7th floor,"  
  
BRBR"Thanks," Ron said running off towards the elevator.  
  
BRBRRon got to one of the many elevators and impatiently waited. I"What happened to you, Hermione?"/i Ron thought, i"I swear, whoever did this to you...I'll kill them..."/i Just then an elevator arrived and Ron hurriedly got on and presses the '7' button. Ron got off, after what seemed like ages, the elevator and broke into a run when he saw his parents and Hermione's parents waiting in front of a room.  
  
BRBR"Mum! Dad! What happened?" Ron said once he got into earshot.  
  
BRBR"Oh, Ron!" Mrs.. Weasley said looking quite exhausted, "Thank God you're here!"  
  
BRBR"Where is she? Is she awake? Is everything okay? Has she said anything about who did this? WHAT'S HAPPENING???"  
  
BRBR"Ron, Ron, Ron...calm down!" Mr.. Weasley said placing a hand on Ron's shoulder, "She ihas/i waken up but she won't talk to anyone and has been asking for Iyou/i. Go and talk to her, she's right in there."  
  
BRBR"Okay," Ron said calming down. He walked over to the door and tried to give what he hoped was a reassuring look at Mr.. and Mrs.. Granger when he passed them.  
  
BRBR"Hermione?" Ron said poking is head in and sigh with great relief when he saw her sitting up and having some soup.  
  
BRBR"RON!" Hermione said dropping her spoon.  
  
BRBRRon ran over to her bed and gave her a big hug. "I was so worried. We didn't know what had happened and for a moment I thought I'd been 'left at the alter'."  
  
BRBR"Ron, I love you and I wouldn't have missed that wedding for the world."  
  
BRBR"So, what happened in there?"  
  
BRBR"Oh, Ron...it was horrible...but if you don't mind, I'm not quite up to talking about it. Just hold me for now."  
  
BRBR"Whatever you want, Hermione. I'm just glad you're okay!"  
  
BRBRAfter half an hour of "snuggling", kissing, and just talking about every day stuff, Hermione finally revealed what happened in that dressing room.  
  
BRBR"It was horrible! Ginny had come to get us to go to the stadium but I noticed that my make-up was smudged and my robes were started to sag. So I stayed behind to fix all that. I was just about to leave when three men entered my room. I didn't recognize any of them so I asked if they were lost. One of them grabbed me and I started to scream and kick. I started to ask them what they wanted and why they wanted it from me, but none of them responded. Then, this old wizard dressed in all red, came into the room and muttered something in some weird language. I couldn't understand any of it but as soon as he was done, a brilliant white flash went off. I looked around and the red man was gone. I managed to get one of the guys off me, but then one of the other ones came and knocked me out. The next thing I remember is waking up here."  
  
BRBRRon stood there, shocked. Someone had attacked his fiancéeée, ion their wedding day/i? He couldn't think of anyone who would want to do this. It couldn't be Voldemort, he would have made his presence known. And this mysterious man didn't really ihurt/i Hermione as far as he or the healers at St. Mungo's knew.  
  
BRBR"Hermione, I know this is difficult, but do you remember anything unusual about the three men or about the red man?"  
  
BRBR"Nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
BRBR"Do you think the red man could have been using Parseltounge?"  
  
BRBR"No, I would have recognized it."   
  
BRBRKNOCK KNOCK  
  
BRBR"Hey, Hermione, Ron. Is it okay if we come in?" said Harry poking his head in.  
  
BRBR"Yeah, come in!" Hermione said.  
  
BRBRAll the Weasley's with their bright orange hair, the members of the Order, and Hermione's parents piled into her room.  
  
BRBR"How are you dear?" Mrs.. Weasley asked.  
  
BRBR"I'm okay."  
  
BRBR"Are you sure?" Mr.. Granger asked, "Do you want anything, kitten?"  
  
BRBR"Nothing, I'm fine, dad." Hermione said blushing at her father's nickname for her.  
  
BRBR"Hermione! We were so worried about you!" said Ginny, still wearing her bridesmaid's dress, "I'm so relieved you're alright!"  
  
BRBR"So, what happened in there?" Lupin asked.  
  
BRBRHermione went through the story again and once she was done, everyone burst with theories.  
  
BRBR"Whoa, calm down everyone!" Ron said, "This has been a hard day for all of us and I think Hermione needs her rest. I'll stay with her for the night but I think you all need your rest, too."  
  
BRBR"Quite right," Mrs.. Weasley said, "Let's all go home. Hermione will be fine here with Ron."  
  
BRBRAfter the group had said their good-byes to Hermione, Mrs.. Weasley shepherded them out of the room. Ron had asked for a cot and slept at the hospital that night. Once Ron and Hermione had settled down for a night of sleep, they heard a tapping noise and looked out the window. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl, with a note from Harry.  
  
BRBRIGuys,  
  
I hope you guys are alright. I meant to give this to you as a wedding present but...you know. I have one just like it and anyway, I thought this might help in some way.BR  
  
-Harry/i  
  
BRBRWith the letter was a pair watches like the Weasley's clock and it had three arms, one for each friend.HRRon woke up in the middle of the night and saw that Hermione was not in the room. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was 4:37 in the morning.  
  
BRBRi"Where could she be?"/i Ron thought. He looked down at the watch Harry got him and saw that Harry's hand was at 'Sleeping', Ron's was at 'Hospital', and Hermione's was at 'Eating'. i"Eating? She's eating?"/i Ron thought getting out of bed an headed towards the cafeteria.HRi"Mmmm, I didn't realize how hungry I was,"/i Hermione thought having a bite of chocolate cake.  
  
BRBRSuddenly, she heard a noise behind her and she quickly turned around. She was relieved when she saw that it was only Ron.  
  
BRBR"OH! Ron! You scared me! I haven't eaten since breakfast and I was Istarving/i! Care to join me?"  
  
BRBR"Hermione! You scared me, for a moment I had thought you were in trouble!"  
  
BRBR"I'm sorry Ron! I thought that I could just come and have a bite to eat before you could miss me," Hermione said apologetically.  
  
BRBR"That's fine but you should have woke me up and tell me where you're going or ask me to go with you. You shouldn't be wandering around in light of recent events."  
  
BRBR"Okay, just come and keep me some company. I'm almost done...I was just soooo hungry!"  
  
BRBR"Okay," Ron said pulling up a chair. I"God, she's so beautiful, even when she's pigging out,"/i he thought looking at Hermione.  
  
BRBR"What? Do I have some cake on my face?" Hermione asked, wiping at her face.  
  
BRBR"No, no....you're beautiful, you know that?"  
  
BRBR"Ron? What's gotten into you?"  
  
BRBR"Nothing. This whole day has just made me realize that I should tell my loved ones that I love them and how I feel everyday, not just when it's convenient."  
  
BRBRSuddenly the door burst open and...HR 


	9. And nowback to reality

UThis is a work in progress!/UBR  
  
Please send me reviews so I know what to change and how to change it!HRSuddenly the door burst open and one of the Healer's jumped at the sight of Ron and Hermione sitting there.   
  
BRBR"What are you two doing here?" the Healer hissed, "Miss. Granger! You shouldn't be out and about this time of night. If you wanted something to eat, you should have called for someone!"  
  
BRBR"I'm sorry, I didn't want to be a bother!" Hermione said.  
  
BRBR"Well, get back to bed and get some Irest/i!"  
  
BRBRThe Healer shooed them out angrily. Once they got out of the cafeteria and out of earshot, Ron and Hermione started to giggle.  
  
BRBR"That was wild! It was like being caught snogging on school grounds or something!" Hermione said.  
  
BRBR"Tell me about it! It reminded me of being back at Hogwarts!" Ron said smiling, "Well, you'd better get back to bed."  
  
BRBR"Oh, okay..." Hermione sighed.HRRon watch Hermione sleep. He had been up since 8 and it was already 10 but he didn't want to wake her up. Hermione stirred and woke up.  
  
BRBR"Good morning, Ron," Hermione said with a grin.  
  
BRBR"Morning, Hermione. You missed breakfast but you're being discharged today so we can go for an early lunch.  
  
BRBR"Mmm, sounds great. I just want to hop in the shower," Hermione said getting up and grabbing her clothes, "I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
BRBR"Okay, I'll just go take care of the paper work then," Ron said walking out of the room.  
  
BRBRAs he walked down the hall, Ron couldn't help but think how scared he had been when that Healer walk into the room. For a second, he thought it was the red man. I"That was stupid, Ron"/I.  
  
BRBR"Hi, I'm here to sign some paper work for Hermione Granger," Ron said to the witch behind the desk.  
  
BRBR"Um...okay...here we go," she said handing Ron a few pages of important looking documents.  
  
BRBRRon sat in the waiting room, signed all the papers, and waited for Hermione to come out.  
  
BRBR"I'm ready. I'm I okay to leave?"  
  
BRBR"Yep, I signed all the papers and stuff," Ron said grabbing her hand.  
  
BRBRHermione and Ron walked out into the sunshine hand-in-hand. They walked around Muggle London for a while and Hermione explained some of the things they saw. Eventually, they made their way to Diagon Alley.  
  
BRBR"So, where do you want to go for lunch?" Ron said.  
  
BRBR"I'm not sure...do you want to go for some Pizza? Maybe at Pleasing Pete's Pleasing Pizzas?"  
  
BRBR"Sounds good to me,"  
  
BRBRRon and Hermione walked into Pleasing Pete's and found a booth. They sat and waited for one of the waitresses to come and give them a menu. Hermione felt good to be out. She was furious that someone would do something so horrible to her on her Iwedding/i day. She tried to think about the happier times and Ron. A waitress walked over.  
  
BRBR"Sorry, this place has been so busy today!" the waitress said handing them each a menu.  
  
BRBR"That's fine," Hermione said taking a menu.  
  
BRBR"Okay, well I'll be back in 2 secs to take your order," the waitress said.  
  
BRBR"Okay, thanks," Ron said, "So, what do you feel like getting?" he asked.  
  
BRBR"How about a small pizza with some pepperonis, mushrooms, peppers...and why don't you choose some toppings," Hermione said looking at the menu.  
  
BRBR"Okay...how about some onions and tomatoes?"  
  
BRBR"Yum, sounds good."  
  
BRBRThe waitress walked back when she noticed that they were done deciding and had put down their menus.  
  
BRBR"Okay, so what'll it be?" she asked taking the menus under her arm.  
  
BRBR"We'll have a small pizza with pepperonis, mushrooms, onions, peppers, and tomatoes." Ron said.  
  
BRBR"Okay, coming right up." the waitress said.  
  
BRBRThe waitress walked off and a few second later a pizza appeared before them.  
  
BRBR"Mmmm," Hermione said taking a bite.  
  
BRBROnce Ron and Hermione finished their pizza, they decided to go back home.HR"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, running to hug Hermione.  
  
BRBR"Ginny!" Hermione replied.  
  
BRBR"Oh! I'm so glad you're okay! You Iare/I okay aren't you?"  
  
BRBR"Yes, I'm Ifine/I!"  
  
BRBR"Did I hear Hermione?" Mrs.. Weasley said coming from the kitchen, "OH! How are you dear???"  
  
BRBR"I'm fine Molly! I'm sorry for giving everyone such a scare!"  
  
BRBR"Hermione! We have to set a new date!" Ginny said.  
  
BRBR"Oh, yes!" Hermione said.  
  
BRBR"Well if you really want to get married at the World Cup stadium, you'll have to do it before August, before the World Cup or wait a year," Mrs.. Weasley explained.  
  
BRBRHermione looked back at Ron with a questioning look.  
  
BRBR"It's up to you, Hermione,"  
  
BRBR"Okay, well we have everything planned already, right?"  
  
BRBR"Right, it's just a matter of calling all the guests back,"  
  
BRBR"Today's the 7th, right?"  
  
BRBR"Right,"  
  
BRBR"Ron, how does July 20th sound to you for an anniversary?" Hermione said with a grin.  
  
BRBR"Absolutely perfect," Ron said smiling back.HR"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two people into holy matrimony. The bride and groom have written their own vows. Ron, if you would please take Hermione's right hand in yours recite your vows to Hermione."  
  
BRBR"I know that most vows would go 'I, Ronald Weasley, take you, Hermione Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife', but I thought that these words were not enough to express my love and devotion to you. Hermione, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. You are my heart, my love, my everything. You make my world a better place and now that we're getting married, you Iare/I my world. Now as I stand here in front of all our family and friends, I look into your eyes and I see my future. IYou/I are my future. I know that whatever life throws our way, we can handle it, and when we can't, I know we'll be there for each other. I promise to love, protect, and provide for you. I promise to be honest and loyal to you but most of all, I promise to be there for you and be your best friend. These are my solemn vows, which no-one can break. I love you, Hermione and you have made me the happiest man on Earth," Ron said, wiping away a tear.  
  
BRBR"Now Hermione, if you would please recite your vows to Ron."  
  
BRBR"Ron, you have made me who I am. Without you, I wouldn't be as strong as I appear. You are my rock, my strength, my life. All my life, I dreamt of meeting and falling in love with the perfect guy, Prince Charming. Well, I stand here looking into the eyes of Imy/i perfect guy, Imy/i Prince Charming. I have never loved someone as much as I love you. I know that we Ibelong/I together. When I look into your eyes, I feel beautiful, perfect, and absolutely loved in a way that I have never felt before. Now that we're getting married, I know that I'll feel beautiful, perfect, and loved for the rest of my life. I promise, that 'till death do us part, I'll care for you, protect you, love you, and be there for you. This is a joining of our lives and not a loss of Imy/I life. I am the luckiest girl in the world, standing here, proclaiming my love for you in front of our friends and family. You are the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Ronald Weasley, for now and forever," Hermione said with tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
BRBR"Ron, take this ring and place it on Hermione's finger while repeating after me. 'With the ring, I thee wed',"  
  
BRBR"With this ring, I thee wed,"  
  
BRBR"Hermione, take this ring and place it on Ron's finger while repeating after me. 'With the ring, I thee wed',"  
  
BRBR"With this ring, I thee wed,"  
  
BRBR"You may kiss the bride."HR 


	10. The confrontaion

UThis is a work in progress!/UBR  
  
Please send me reviews so I know what to change and how to change it!HR"Thank you, everyone!" Hermione said as se waved to all the people who had come to see her and Ron off on their honeymoon. She threw the bouquet over her shoulder and turned around to see that Ginny had caught it.  
  
BRBRHermione and Ron walked onto the big cruise ship and turned around to look over at the shore and their friends and family until they couldn't see the people anymore. They had decided to go on a cruise all over the world for their honeymoon because Ron had never been sailing or cruising and Hermione loved the sea.  
  
BR  
  
BR"So, this is it...we're married," Ron said hugging Hermione.  
  
BR  
  
BR"Yes, I'm Mrs. Ronald Weasley," Hermione grinned at this new name.HROver the next two weeks, Ron and Hermione saw the world and had a fabulous time but when it was time to go home, they were glad to do so. They had missed their friends and family. Hermione had taught many Muggle terms and things to Ron an Ron, like his father, enjoyed it very much. After their cruise, Ron and Hermione returned to London and moved into a flat which they had bought before they left. Ron and Hermione found a couple dozen letters from friends and family who couldn't make it to the wedding waiting for them back at their flat.  
  
BR  
  
BR"Hermione, do you reckon we should write Harry and the family to tell them we're back?" Ron asked reading some of the letters.  
  
BR  
  
BR"Sure, maybe tomorrow though. I'm beat!"  
  
BR  
  
BR"Sure, I'm going to go hop in the shower," Ron said walking into the shower.  
  
BR  
  
BRThere was a sudden POP and a familiar man dressed in red apparated into Hermione's presence. It took a moment for Hermione to realize who this man was and screamed once she did. Ron ran out of the washroom with his wand out and said a curse that knocked the red man out.  
  
BR  
  
BR"Hermione! Are you okay?" Ron asked walking over to her.  
  
BRBR"I'm fine. I want to know who this man is and what he wants with me," Hermione said walking into their room and coming out with a vile. She walked over to the red man and took off his mask. When she saw who it was, she was shocked. It was Luna.  
  
BRBR"Luna?!?!" Ron said.   
  
BRBRHermione woke her up and tried to talk to her. Luna told Hermione how she was down on her luck and a mysterious man had offered a lot of money if she would go to Hermione's wedding as a spy and tell the man Iexactly/i what happened. Luna said she had agreed but as she was leaving the pub where they had met, the man attacked her and she didn't remember anything until a few days later. She was sure she was Confunded by that man. Hermione then explained all the events that had happened and Luna was shocked.  
  
BRBR"I Iattacked you/I???" Luna asked mortified.  
  
BRBR"I'm afraid so," Hermione said, "but I know it wasn't of your own free will."  
  
BRBR"I feel absolutely Ihorrid/I," Luna said remorsefully.  
  
BRBR"It's not your fault. We just need to know who this man is. Do you remember anything weird about him or anything he said?"  
  
BRBR"Well, he said that there was a new prophecy about you, Hermione. I think that's why he wanted to hurt you," Luna said.  
  
BRBR"But then why wouldn't he just get you to kill me? There must be something from that prophecy that he Iwants/I me to fufill."  
  
BRBR"I'm really sorry I can't help more. I don't remember much of what he said," Luna said apologetically.  
  
BRBR"No, Luna...don't beat yourself up about it! It wasn't your fault!" Hermione said.  
  
BRBRAll through the night, Ron, Hermione and Luna thought of all the possiblities of what the prophecy was about and why thig mysterious man wanted her to fufill some parts but not the other. Even with a whole night of talking, there were still many undiscussed possiblities.  
  
BRBR"Blimey, I've gotta get to work!" Ron said when he looked down at his watch.  
  
BRBR"You'd better get moving!"  
  
BRBRRon kissed Hermione goodbye and said goodbye to Luna.  
  
BRBR"So, are you two married now?" Luna asked.  
  
BRBR"Yep, just got back from out honeymoon last night. OH! That reminds me, I have to write an owl to the family to tell them that we're back. Let me go do that, make yourself at home," Hermione said walking into her room, getting her parchment, quill, and Star (Ron and Hermione's owl).  
  
BRBRIDear family,  
  
We're back from our honeymoon so drop by anytime! It was amazing! Will tell you all about it later!BR  
  
Love,BR  
  
Hermione/I  
  
BRBRHermione put that letter aside and started another one for Harry.  
  
BRBRIDear Harry,  
  
Ron and I are back from our honeymoon so drop by sometime. You'll never guess what happened! The redman came again last night, it turned out to be Luna!!! I'll tell you all about everything later! Come by for lunch? If not, dinner.BR  
  
Love, BR  
  
Hermione.BR/IHRHarry wrote back later saying that he couldn't make it for lunch, but he'd be by for dinner and that he'd be bringing Ginny. Luna stayed all day but then refused to stay for dinner. Hermione had just started on dinner when Ron apparated home.  
  
BRBR"How was your day?" Ron asked.  
  
BRBR"It was fine. Luna and I spent the day together. She hasn't changed that much from that girl on the train," Hermione said with a grin, "Harry and Ginny are coming for dinner so I thought I'd make something special."  
  
BRBR"Mmm, well it smells wonderful," Ron said coming and giving Hermione a hug, "I'll just go change and I'll help you out here."  
  
BRBR"Okay," Hermione said stirring the gravy.  
  
BRBRJust then there was the sound of two POPs and Harry and Ginny were standing by the door. Hermione dropped the spoon into the pot and shrieked when she saw them.  
  
BRBR"OHH! I've missed you guys! You guys aren't supposed to be here for another hour!"  
  
BRBR"Yeah but we couldn't wait to see you guys!" Ginny said, "You've gotten tanned!"  
  
BRBR"Ohh, I haven't even changed and the house is still a mess!" Hermione said trying to clear away some things.  
  
BRBR"It's absolutely lovely," Harry said giving Hermione a hug.  
  
BRBR"Hey! Did I hear...I thought I did! How are you doing??" Ron asked walking in.  
  
BRBR"I'm fine but how are Iyou/I??" Harry asked.  
  
BRBR"Well...if it isn't big brother number six!" Ginny said.  
  
BRBR"My one and only little sister!" Ron said giving Ginny a big bear hug like he used to when they were little.  
  
BRBR"Come on you three, dinner's ready," Hermione said setting down a roast chicken.  
  
BRBRThe four of them talked and laughed and Ron and Hermione told them all about their honeymoon. Hermione was just bringing out the dessert when Harry asked, "So, what's the deal with Luna?"  
  
BRBRHermione and Ron told the whole story and Harry and Ginny listened intently.  
  
BRBR"I dunno, it sounds a but fishy, if you ask me," Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
BRBR"It Idoes/I sound a bit dodgy," Ron agreed.  
  
BRBR"Well, you never know," Ginny said.  
  
BRBR"I, for one, believe her. I admit that she was weird in elementary school but not homicidal!"  
  
BRBR"We're not saying that she did it intentionally, Herm. It's just a big weird and I don't think we should be putting our complete trust in her until we find out all the facts," Ron said soothingly.  
  
BRBR"Alright, well...I'm tired. Harry, Ginny, you're both welcome to stay the night," Hermione said.  
  
BRBR"I'd love to," Ginny said helping clear the dishes.  
  
BRBR"I wish I could but I can't. I've gotta get to work early tomorrow. In fact I should be heading home now. It was great to see you, I'll talk to you later guys," Harry said, dissapparating with a POP!  
  
BRBR"Okay, let's go to bed...it's already 3:28 in the morning!" Ron said, "I should get some sleep. I think I'll head down to work early tomorrow, too. Goodnight, ladies," Ron said walking into their bedroom.  
  
BRBR"Here Ginny, let me show you where all the guest stuff is," Hermione said leading Ginny down the hall.  
  
BRBR"Thanks, Hermione. Good night," Ginny said getting into the guest bed.  
  
BRBR"Night, Ginny."  
  
BRBRThe whole household fell asleep and slept a dreamless night...HR 


	11. The confession

UThis is a work in progress!/UBR  
  
Please send me reviews so I know what to change and how to change it!HRThe next morning, Hermione woke up and saw that Ron had already left for work. She found a note from Ron taped to the bedpost.  
  
BRBRIGood morning, love.  
  
BRI had to go to work early this morning.   
  
BRYou should relax today, maybe take Ginny shopping?  
  
BRI'll be home for dinner so I'll see you then.  
  
BRI love you, have a great day.  
  
BRRon/I  
  
BRBRHermione looked at the note with tender affection. No wonder she loved this man, he was just so caring. Hermione decided to ask Ginny if she wanted to go shopping like Ron had suggested so she walked down the hall to see if Ginny had woken up and found her crying on her bed. Hermione ran over to Ginny and wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law.  
  
BRBR"Ginny! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Hermione asked gently.  
  
BRBR"No, I'm fine...it's just that...that..." Ginny, "Hermione, there's something I Ihave/I to tell you."  
  
BRBR"Okay, what is it?" Hermione asked with concern.  
  
BRBR"I can see the future and I know why they want you," Ginny said, wiping away her tears.  
  
BRBR"What? How long have you been able to do this, Ginny?" Hermione asked, shocked.  
  
BRBR"For a while now....since my fifth year," Ginny said, "It used to be little things like Fred and George were going to scare me on the way downstairs, or mum was going to drop a plate but then, right after you left for you honeymoon I had a vision about you and I saw you with a little baby with the infamous Weasley hair and your eyes."  
  
BRBR"What's the importance of me having a baby? I mean, Ron and I haven't officially discussed it but I was sure we where going to have children," Hermione said.  
  
BRBR"I don't know! I was wondering that, too so I went down to the Ministry of Mysteries to see if it was true about there being a prophecy about you and there was. Of course I couldn't lift it or listen to it because the prophecy wasn't about me. But then a few weeks later, I saw that same baby but older, maybe about 12, and he was with Harry. They were at a funeral, yours and Ron's," Ginny said bursting into tears, "Then I had another vision. This time, your son was about 27 and he was killing this man. He was wearing Ministry robes and they had an "A" on them."  
  
BRBR"Those are official Auror's robes. Ron wears those," Hermione interjected half-mindedly.  
  
BRBR"Then, there was this ceremony where your son was getting a plaque for being the best Auror in a century. In his acceptance speech, he said that the main reason he became an Auror was because of seeing his parents die, no, being murdered, when he was 12."  
  
BRBR"We have to get down to the Ministry to straighten this out," Hermione said getting up, "Can you be ready to go in 10 minutes?"  
  
BRBR"Sure...Hermione, I'm sorry," Ginny said looking pale.  
  
BRBR"You have no need to be, Ginny. Honestly. You didn't do anything wrong," Hermione said softly.HRHermione and Ginny apparated to the Ministry of Magic and made their way down to the Ministry of Mysteries to listen to the prophecy about Hermione. Once they got down to the Ministry of Mysteries, they spent a few hours locating the one about Hermione. They finally found one that was labelled IHermione Granger and (?)/I but when they found it, they were hesitant to listen to it.  
  
BRBR"Here is it," Hermione said cradling the prophecy, gently, "Maybe we should get Ron and Harry so that they can listen to it, too."   
  
BRBR"I'll get them," Ginny volunteered and she disapparated with a POP  
  
BRBRTen minutes later, Ginny returned with Ron and Harry. They listened patiently while Ginny explained everything about her visions and Hermione's prophecy. They were all shocked when Hermione slammed the prophecy and a loud voice boomed through the Ministry of Mysteries.  
  
BRBRI"There will be one born of Muggle parents who will be the top at everything and will one day be a parent to the world's greatest Auror. This child will go down in history as "The punisher of evil doers" and "Ender of all evil". This child's passion will come from the loss of a brother to the dark side. This evil brother will be just as great. He will do many great but evil things. The Muggle born parent will also go down in history but as the bringer of the salvation."/I  
  
BRBRAfter the prophecy was done the four friends turned to each other with a look of utter shock.  
  
BRBR"Our kid will be the world's best Auror???" Ron asked completely shocked.  
  
BRBR"Apparently," Hermione said, "Let's not forget about the other kid. That's probably what they wanted from me, that evil son."  
  
BRBR"Come on your two...I think a discovery like this calls for a big dinner," Harry said leading Ginny out and motioning for Ron and Hermione to join them in the hall, "My treat."HR"How could this happen?" Ron asked taking a sip of his coke, "I mean, come on! It's Hermione and me!"  
  
BRBR"I know, it's bizzare. I'd never think that there'd be a prophecy about me," Hermione said taking a bit of her salad.  
  
BRBR"I'm sure it's nothing. And the prophecy never mentioned Iyour/i name. I'm sure you two have nothing to worry about," Harry said.  
  
BRBR"Then why was it labelled with Hermione's name?" Ron asked.  
  
BRBR"Well, it did say "there will be one born of Muggle parents who will be the top at everything". I mean, that could be me,"  
  
BRBR"Yeah, but it never said Iwhen/i this was all going to happen. Maybe it already did...maybe it was Moody, for all we know. Look, I'm just saying that we shouldn't get all worked up about this," Ron said looking down at the floor.  
  
BRBR"Okay. We'll drop it then. Harry, Ginny, do you two want to come over for some coffee or dessert?" Hermione asked.  
  
BRBR"Sure, sounds great," Harry said getting up.HRRon and Hermione had a hard time grasping the fact that their children would be so crucial to history, if the prophecy was even about their children. Ron had doubts about having children after he heard the prophecy about his first son being evil. This was a sore spot between Hermione and Ron. Hermione had always known that she wanted a big family because she was an only child and longed for brothers and sisters and a child and Ron thought that was what he wanted to...but he had his doubts. When Hermione became pregnant with their first child, Ron was terrified of the baby being evil. Then...one afternoon...  
  
BRBR"Ron? I think my water just broke!" Hermione exclaim.  
  
BRBR"What? Okay, okay...calm...let's just get you to the hospital," Ron said grabbing a bag with all their clothes in it. They had been waiting for this moment for 2 weeks.  
  
BRBR"It's about time," Hermione said struggling to get up, "It's already 2 weeks overdue!"  
  
BRBR"Let's go," Ron said getting in the car.   
  
BRBRWith Hermione in her condition, it wasn't safe for her to be apparating here and there. Once they arrived at the hospital, Hermione immediately went into the delivery room and Ron owled his family and Harry. They all appeared within half an hour.  
  
BRBR"Have we missed it?" asked Mrs. Weasley frantically.  
  
BRBR"No, mum. She just went in about half an hour ago, actually, so we'll probably be here for a while."  
  
BRBRThe Weasleys plus Harry all waited anxiously as Ron paced the room. They were all pretty tired when the nurse finally appeared from the delivery room 31 hours and 23 minutes later.  
  
BRBR"Congratualtion, Mr. Weasley. It's a beautiful, healthy baby girl," the nurse said beaming at him.  
  
BRBR"Can I go see her?" Ron asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
BRBR"Maybe you should wait half an hour. Hermione's exhausted, as you can understand."  
  
BRBR"Sure," Ron said turning around to his family.  
  
BRBR"It's a girl!" Ron proclaimed.  
  
BRBRThere was a chorus of cheers and yells of congratualtions and joy. Ron made his way to Hermione's room 45 minutes later and peek in her room.  
  
BRBR"Hermione? Are you up?" Ron ask quietly.  
  
BRBR"Yes, Ron. Come in. I want you to meet your daughter. Has the Weasley hair and everything!"  
  
BRBRRon walked over and saw the smalled, cutest, most sweetest baby he had ever laid eyes on.  
  
BRBR"Oh, Hermione, she's absolutely perfet."  
  
BRBR"Exquisite," Hermione agreed. She laid her head back and smiled at her husband and daughter...  
  
BRBR"So, what do you think we should name this litte one?" Hermione asked.  
  
BRBR"What about Mason? And we can call her Mae for short," Ron said thoughtfully.  
  
BRBR"Mason...I love it," Hermione said, "Welcome to the family Mason Elizabeth Weasley,"HR 


	12. Their new lives

UThis is a work in progress!/UBRPlease send me reviews so I know what to change and how to change it!HRThe first few weeks back home took a little getting used to but after a month or two, Hermione and Ron couldn't imagine their lives without little Mason. She grew quickly and rarely cried and everyone agreed, they had never seen a cuter baby. And everyone forgot about the "prophey"...  
  
BRBRB-5 years later-/B  
  
BRBR"Mummy, why isn't the baby here yet?" little 5-year-old Mason asked with great curiosity.  
  
BRBR"It's just not ready, I guess," Hermione said.  
  
BRBR"Will it be here soon?"  
  
BRBR"I hope so, love."  
  
BRBR"Me, too."  
  
BRBRHermione looked at this little girl and her heart filled with love. Mason reminded Hermione a great deal of herself when she as little. Mason, like her mother, was very curious and loved to learn new things. There was a loud POP and little Mason ran over to a tall red-haird man.  
  
BRBR"DADDY! Mummy said that the baby might be here soon! I hope so! I want to be a big sister as soon as possible!"  
  
BRBR"That's enough chit-chat from you, young lady. Go and wask up for dinner," Hermione said walking over, taking Ron's coat and briefcase and giving Ron a little peck, "How was your day dear?"  
  
BRBR"Good, and yours?" Ron asked sitting down at the table while undoing his tie.  
  
BRBR"Good. Mason's getting quite excited about this new baby," Hermione said reaching to get some plates out from the cupboard.  
  
BRBR"Here honey, let me do that," Ron said getting the plates down with ease.  
  
BRBR"What Iwould/I I do without you?" Hermione asked with a grin.  
  
BRBRThere was a sudden POP and Ron and Hermione turned around to see Harry, Ginny, and their child, Hope.  
  
BRBR"Hey! How are you guys?" Harry asked giving Ron a hug.  
  
BRBR"We're good, and you?" Ron asked going to hug his sister, "And my most favourite niece?"  
  
BRBR"Your Ionly/I niece, remember? Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George all had boys!" Ginny said laughing.  
  
BRBR"My favourite, nonetheless," Ron said, "Mason! Uncle Harry, Auntie Ginny, and Cousin Hope are here! Aren't you going to come say hello?"  
  
BRBR"Why, hello Uncle Harry. How do you do?" Mason said with a little curtsy.  
  
BRBR"Now, who's this??? I had come expecting to find a 5-year-old girl to give this to," Harry said producing a doll, "But all I see is a young lady!"  
  
BRBR"It's ME! I'm a 5-year-old girl!" Mason said dropping her act.  
  
BRBR"Honey, why don't you take Hope and you two play while your parents and I have a chat?" Ginny said trying not to laugh.  
  
BRBR"Okay, Aunite Ginny. Come on Hope! I have some new toys to show you!" Mason said guiding her 3-year-old cousin to her room.  
  
BRBR"Oh! They're at such a cute age!" Hermione said, "Well, come sit! Have some dinner! I'll just go get the girls."  
  
BRBRHermione set down two more plates with half portions on them and went to get the two girls.  
  
BRBR"So, Ron, how are thing?" Ginny asked.  
  
BRBR"Good, and you guys? Can I expect a neice of nephew any time soon?" Ron teased.  
  
BRBR"Maybe, maybe not," Harry said.  
  
BRBRHermione returned with the two girls and helped them into their high chairs.  
  
BRBR"Aunt Ginny, did you know that my baby brother or sister is going to be here soon? I'm going to be a big sister!" Mason said with great excitement.  
  
BRBR"I had no idea! Do you want a baby brother, or sister?" Ginny asked her little neice.  
  
BRBR"I haven't made up my mind yet" Mason said, very seriously.HR"Ron...RON! Wake up! My water just broke! RON!!! I NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL!"  
  
BRBR"Hmmm? Wasgoinon?"  
  
BRBR"HOSPITAL...NOW!" Hermione panted through the contraction.  
  
BRBR"Okay...I'll get Mason." Ron said. He walked into Mason's room and quietly picked her up.  
  
BRBR"I've just called Harry and Ginny, the Muggle way, and they're on their way," Hermione said heading out the door.  
  
BRBR"Okay. I'll owl mum and the rest once we get there."HRRon once again paced the hosptial hall just as he had done years ago. A nurse came out a few hours later and talked to Ron privately.  
  
BRBR"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley. We lost the baby. It was a boy," the nurse said with puffy eyes.  
  
BRBR"No, that...that can't be possible!" Ron said breaking down.  
  
BRBR"I'm sorry," the nurse said walking away.  
  
BRBRRon told the rest of the family and they all sat in silence. Ron sat there with his head in his hands and didn't even look up when someone placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
BRBR"Ron. It'll be okay," Hermione's gentle vioce said.  
  
BRBRRon looked up and started crying, hard. "What are you doing here? You should be resting!"  
  
BRBR"Ron, Ron! I'm fine, really. I'm just worried about Mason...and you," Hermione said while her eyes filled with tears.  
  
BRBRRon hugged Hermione and they stayed like that, entangled in a hug, for what seemed like years like they had so many years ago as scared school children.  
  
BRBR"We'll get through this Hermione, together, as a family," Ron said comfortingly.  
  
BRBR"I know Ron. I never doubted it for a second," Hermione said looking up at the perfect man for her, "You're so good to me, Ron."  
  
BRBR"And you're Itoo/I good for me," Ron said.  
  
BRBR"Don't say that, don't Iever/I say that. I love you, you fool and nothing will ever change that."  
  
BRBRThey met in a tender kiss. At that moment, they both knew that although everything wasn't fine, they would get through this, one way or another.  
  
BRBR"Okay, let's go to your room. You need your rest," Ron said picking up Mason who, miraculously hadn't woken up. The Weasleys all went home and promised to visit Hermione the next day. Ron laid Mason down in one of the cots that a Healer had put in Hermione's room for them. He turned to look at Hermione and smiled. Even with her hair all sweaty and no make-up on (even though she rarely even wore make-up) she was still beautiful.  
  
BRBR"Is there anyting you need, love?" Ron asked.  
  
BRBR"Sure, maybe a glass of water?"  
  
BRBR"Okay, I'll be right back,"  
  
BRBR"Thanks,"  
  
BRBRRon went to find some water and some ice for Hermione and when he got back, she was already fast asleep. He smiled and put the cup down on the bedside table. Ron sat there and watched his wife and daughter just sleep. They looked so peaceful. Soon, Ron also laid down and fell asleep on a cot.HR 


	13. Life goes on

UThis is a work in progress!/UBRPlease send me reviews so I know what to change and how to change it!HRRon and Hermione got up the next morning and had to explain to Mason what had happened. Ron was expecting Hermione to be the calm and collected one so he was surprised when she broke down in tears. Ron then knew what it meant to be a husband. He quickly comforted Hermione and explain to Mason.  
  
BRBR"You see honey, sometime things go wrong. The new baby just couldn't make it," Ron said taking Mason's hand.  
  
BRBR"What? What happened to the baby?"  
  
BRBR"Well, you see...he was sick and he died," Ron said with tears welling in his eyes.  
  
BRBRMason sat there trying to comprehend what she had just been told. She had been so excited about this baby. She then made up her mind to become a healer and help all the other little babies that were sick.  
  
BRBR"Mummy, it's okay. I'm going to become the world's best healer and I'm going to help all the other sick babies so nobody will cry," Mason said looking up at Hermione with her big chocolate eyes.  
  
BRBR"And I'm glad for that," Hermione said looking down at her daughter tenderly.  
  
BRBRHermione hugged her daughter and was so thankful that she had her and Ron. Hermione had to stay in the hospital for a few days just so that the healers could moniter her and make sure that she didn't go into shock. After Hermione was discharged from the hospital, Ron took her home. When they got home, Hermione was greeted with hugs and cries of "Welcome home". Hermione looked around and saw all the Weasleys and Harry, Ginny and their kids. Instead of cheering Hermione up as everyone had hope, it just made her more sad. She couldn't help thinking of how this would have been such a happy occasion if the baby had survived.   
  
BRBRRon sensed her discomfort and immediately said "Why don't you go into the bedroom and get some rest?"  
  
BRBR"Are you sure? We have guests here...it'll seem rude," Hermione said looking around.  
  
BRBR"I'm positive and no-one will mind. They all understand," Ron said leading her to the bedroom.  
  
BRBR"Thank you, Ron. I think I just need to rest for a little bit," Hermione said giving Ron a peck on the cheek.  
  
BRBR"Okay. Get some rest and I'll bring you some dinner later," Ron said returning the kiss. He sotly closed the door and returned to the living room.  
  
BRBR"How is she doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
BRBR"She's been better but she'll get through this," Ron said sitting down next to Harry.  
  
BRBR"I'm sure she'll be fine with a little time," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
BRBR"I hope so...anyway, what's new with everyone?" Ron asked.  
  
BRBR"Well, actually...we wanted to tell you all later but I guess now's a good a time as any...Harry and I are pregnant," Ginny said turning bright red (the Weasley curse).  
  
BRBR"Ohhh! Another grand-baby???" Mrs. Weasley said giving Ginny and Harry a big hug.  
  
BRBR"What? Congratualtions!" Ron said giving his sister a hug, "When did you find out?"  
  
BRBR"Just a few say ago," Harry said.  
  
BRBR"And there was something we wanted to ask you...we want you and Hermione to be Godparents to our children and in case something happens to me and Harry, we want you to take custody of the kids," Ginny said.  
  
BRBR"Wait-wait-wait. Where is this all coming from? I mean I would be honoured to be the children's godfather but what's all this about custody? You two aren't sick are anything, are you?"  
  
BRBR"No, no no...We're just taking some extra steps to make sure the children are taken care of Iif/i something were to happen," Harry said soothingly.  
  
BRBR"Oh," Ron said hesitantly, then he looked at Ginny's face and he couldn't help but smile, "Okay, fine. I'll tell Hermione..er...later."HRHermione woke up the next afternoon. I"I can't believe I slept the whole morning away. I wonder what happened to Harry and Ginny."/I Hermione got up and found Ron making some lunch in the kitchen.  
  
BRBR"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," Ron said giving Mason and grilled-cheese sandwich.  
  
BRBR"You should've woken me up," Hermione said sitting down next to Mason.  
  
BRBR"I wanted to, mummy, but daddy said I should let you sleep," Mason said through a mouth full of sandwich.  
  
BRBR"I thought you deserved it," Ron said, "Care to join use for some lunch?"  
  
BRBR"Sure, I'm starving," Hermione said taking a half of a sandwich, "Mmm, I should let you cook more often...these are delicious!"  
  
BRBR"It's just sandwiches," Ron said blushing, "Anyway, what plans have you got for today?"  
  
BRBR"Oh nothing much. What happened after I went to sleep last night? Did everything go well?"  
  
BRBR"Everything went fine...actually...everything went great."   
  
BRBR"Really? What did I miss?"  
  
BRBR"Well....Ginny and Harry are pregnant again and they've asked us to be the children's godparents."  
  
BRBR"Oh," Hermione said putting down her sandwich, "That's great to hear. I'm just going to take a shower."  
  
BRBRI"I knew this would bother her..."/IHRHermione got our of the shower and was just blow drying her hair when Ron came into the bedroom. She ignored him and finished drying her hair.  
  
BRBR"Is there something bothering you? Was it something I said?" Ron asked.  
  
BRBRHermione put down the hair dryer and sat there in silence for a few moments. She finally responded, "No. It wasn't you."  
  
BRBR"What's wrong? Are you thinking about the baby?"  
  
BRBR"Yes and no. I just can't believe that...that I'll never get to know my baby...I'm just being silly, I know...but I can't help but think "Why me? Why not someone else?" I know that sound terribly selfish but I can't help the way I feel."  
  
BRBR"I know honey, I feel that way, too...but we can't live in the past while life passes us by," Ron said taking Hermione's hand, "We need to focus on what we Ido/i have....like Mason."  
  
BRBR"Are you telling me to just forget someone who was so much a part of my live and Ime/i for nine months just like that?" Hermione said as she snapped her fingers, "You may not understand exactly what I'm feeling and I never ever expected you to but what I Idid/I expect is a little understanding and comfort."  
  
BRBRRon sat there in shocked silence. Hermione looked into his eyes and saw his hurt expression and knew that she had cut him deeply.  
  
BRBR"Oh, Ron...I'm sorry...I just need a little time...please don't get angry with me...I just feel so alone..."  
  
BRBR"But you're not Hermione, I'm here and I always will be," Ron said bringing her in for a hug.  
  
BRBRMason came into the room and saw her parents sitting on their bed hugging and crying like two scared children. She ran over and joined their hug.  
  
BR"We'll get through this..." Ron said giving his daughter a kiss.HR 


End file.
